Sweet Surrender
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: “My head was spinning. I had so carefully constructed the boundaries of our relationship and now she wanted to rip them apart with one fell swoop of her fragile hand.” Bella convinces Edward to let himself go. One-shot, please R&R. Edward's POV.


**A/N:** Hello, everybody! I hope that all is well. This is my first _Twilight_ fan fiction, so please go easy on me. ; ) I have written it from Edward's perspective because...well, I just love Edward, and he is a fun character to write. This idea has been kind of formulating in my head for a while, so I decided that I would try and write it out.

It is rated **M** for a reason – that reason being s**exual content**. So, if you don't like that kind of thing, please go elsewhere. : )

**Title**: Sweet Surrender

**Rating**: M

**Type**: One-shot

**Summary**: Bella persuades Edward to let himself go.

Please leave a review and tell me how I did – constructive criticism is always welcome, of course! : ) There are **no **_Breaking Dawn_ spoilers in this.

Peace out, all. : )

-Blue

* * *

Sweet Surrender

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice whispered to me in the darkness of her room. She lay curled against my chest, head tucked comfortably under my chin. She shifted, though, and untangled herself from my arms, shuffling backwards to look me in the eyes.

"Yes?" I whispered back, though I wasn't positive why we were whispering at all. It was currently 2:30 am and Charlie had committed himself to an overnight fishing trip with Billy Black and would not be back until the late afternoon. My eyes gently probed the chocolate ones before me and I was immediately greeted with a mix of curiosity and frustration.

She sat up slowly, then, a puzzled look crossing over her delicate human features.

I followed suit, sitting up, and then took her hand in mine. "What is it, love?" I asked, concerned. I sensed restlessness and unease, knowing that she had not yet fallen asleep. But I still had no idea what the problem was – damned be her guarded mind.

Bella grinned at me sheepishly, eyes suddenly alight with excitement. "I've been thinking..."

"My, what a surprise," I replied drily, getting the feeling that this conversation was about to head into a territory that I so wished not to tread.

"Hear me out," she said gently, stroking the back of her warm hand against my cool cheek. "Do you remember that conversation we had last week...about compromises?"

In spite of myself, I felt my lips curve upwards into a smile. "How could I forget it? We're getting married, Bella," I said, a note of gleefulness creeping into my tone.

"Yes, yes. I know. But I'm more concerned about the other part right now." Her cheeks flushed red and her hand was suddenly clasping mine tightly.

I felt a chill work its way up my back. "Bella," I began, dropping my voice again, "we agreed to wait until after we were married to...to _try_." I was sure that if I were human, my face would be red, too, and I would be sweating bullets.

She gazed at me for a moment before speaking again. "Edward, we don't have to do...it. I just...I mean, we can try other things in the mean time, don't you think?" She was speaking quickly now, and rightfully so, because I was trying my best not to cut her off. Leaning in, she kissed me right under the earlobe.

"Bella, please try to be reasonable. We already have this worked out – we agreed to the plan. It just can't be changed now."

My lovely bride-to-be scowled at me before continuing. "Edward, this isn't about me, really. I just want to..." she trailed off, lowering her gaze, and suddenly dropping her hands into her lap.

I blinked. "You want to what?"

"I want to make _you_ feel good," she mumbled. If it wasn't for my extraordinary hearing, I wouldn't have heard her. But I did, and my eyes widened in shock.

"You want to 'make me feel good'?" I quoted, throat feeling tight. I wasn't quite sure what she meant.

"You do so much for me, Edward. I want to do something for you. I want to _touch_ you." Her eyes locked hungrily on mine and I felt a slight twinge in my belly.

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped, finally shaking off the shock. "That is absolutely out of the question. Really, Bella, you constantly overestimate my control and I just – "

"You would never hurt me," she replied blankly, her eyes still smouldering. "You would never hurt me and I know that for a fact, Edward. Your control is at the point where it's - "

"Where it's what?" I demanded, cutting her off.

"Sexually frustrating!" she cried, throwing her hands up into the air, dark hair flying around her face with the drama of the motion. "Not just for me, but for you, too. How are we ever going to get anything done on our wedding night if you don't drop your defences a little bit? I trust you completely, Edward."

I swallowed hard. "Are you saying that it would make you happy if I allowed you to...touch me?"

Bella nodded and squeezed one of my legs as if to accentuate the point. "I want you to be comfortable with...with us." She blushed and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against mine. "Please, Edward?"

"This is ridiculous," I whispered, hearing her heart beat faster.

"Please?" she whispered again. "I swear, if it's too much, I'll stop. It may not seem like it at times, but I have self-control, too, you know."

My head was spinning. I had so carefully constructed the boundaries of our relationship and now she wanted to rip them apart with one fell swoop of her fragile hand. "Shouldn't this be the other way around?" I asked, echoing her words from the week before. I flicked my gaze over her moonlit face and felt my stomach muscles clench.

"We're not exactly the most traditional of couples." Her eyes bore into mine, pleading me to drop my defences.

"O-okay," I hesitantly agreed, and her eyes lit up once again. "But...please, for your own safety, please stop if I ask you to." My voice wavered slightly, and she sensed my worry immediately.

She caught my lips, then, in the most gentle of kisses and pressed her hands against my chest. "Lay down," she demanded softly. "And for the love of all that is holy, please relax. You look like I'm about to suck your blood." She chuckled lightly.

"That's not funny," I replied, laying down and resting my head against the pillow. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, so I just let them rest uneasily at my sides. I hadn't experienced the feeling in a long while, but I was positive that there were butterflies in my stomach, sending trills of repressed panic throughout my entire body.

"It's okay," Bella whispered and lowered her lips to mine, kissing me softly at first, then working her way into something less than gentle. Her tongue nimbly darted out of her mouth, brushing my cold lips and sending tingles of anticipation through me. I could smell the sweetness of her scent wafting off of her, tempting me.

As she occupied our mouths, she shifted herself and placed one knee on either side of me, sitting just above my waist. Our tongues brushed one another and she finally pulled her mouth away from mine, kissing a hot, wet trail from my earlobe and down my jaw line, to the juncture of where my neck met my collar bone. She sucked the skin there softly, and as she was doing this, I felt her hands begin to unbutton my white dress shirt.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Bella asked, concern edging into her voice. She slid the shirt off of my shoulders with both hands, and I lifted myself slightly so she could toss it to the floor. She pushed me back down again.

"Yes," I replied, chuckling softly. I found it odd that she should be the one asking me these questions. "Are you?"

"I'm fantastic." Our eyes met for a brief second and then she was kissing my collar bone again, but sliding her mouth slowly downwards. She stopped, smoothing her hands over my shoulders and then down. Hesitantly, she brushed her fingertips over one of my nipples.

I would have yelled at her to stop right then if it wasn't for the numbingly pleasurable sensation that immediately coursed throughout my entire body. I made a soft sound and she froze, watching my face for a moment. She looked frightened.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, and I could tell that the notion of _her_ hurting _me_ sounded ridiculous to even her own ears.

"Quite the opposite," I said raggedly.

"Excellent." Bella did it again, pressing both of her hands to each of those sensitive parts, and running her fingertips over them with more pressure. I tried not to throw back my head and absolutely ravish her. Just when I thought that she was done tormenting me, she lowered her mouth to them and sucked – lightly at first, but then turned it into gentle nipping.

My hands gripped the sheets as a full body shudder worked its way through me. Every one of her touches was like an electric current flowing through me and igniting me with a heated passion that I didn't even know I had possessed.

I felt her hand run through my hair and I sighed in contentment, catching her wrist and then kissing each of her finger tips.

She pulled her hand back, smiling at me, and then lowered her mouth to my chest once again. She moved down it, kissing at an almost agonizingly slow pace. My muscles unintentionally tightened as she went lower and lower, and as soon as she kissed my stomach, I had to exercise all forms of self-control so that I wouldn't thrust upwards.

"Bella, stop," I panted, greedily sucking in the air that I didn't need. It was almost too much. I was going to ravish her on the spot.

She ignored me, dipping her tongue into my naval, shockwaves of pleasure crashing into each and every nerve ending as she did so.

I threw my head back, mouth open and lips parted. "Nggh," I groaned out softly, stomach muscles contracting slightly.

Bella froze, and I was sure she must have been observing my inebriated state. It took her a moment to regain some form of composure. She slid her hands up the contours of my chest and lifted her head to meet my gaze, and without a moment's hesitation, attacked my mouth, and ground her body into mine.

I groaned again, this time louder, not being able to help it.

"God, Edward," Bella whispered into my ear. "Those are undoubtedly some of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard."

Even though it was in no way possible, I swore I could feel the heat pool in my cheeks.

"Bella," I panted. I could feel my control slipping slightly. "I need to see you." And then my hands were at the hem of her flimsy and worn t-shirt, and I was pulling it over her head before she had a chance to protest.

I heard her suck in a breath as the cold air hit her bare chest.

"Edward..." she murmured softly.

I marvelled at the sight of her, then pulled her face down towards mine and kissed her hungrily. "You are so beautiful," I whispered to her, panting. "Exquisite." I kissed her neck and gracefully moved down, hesitating for a second, asking for silent permission.

Bella nodded, her eyes closed. She gasped as I lowered my mouth to one of her breasts, sucking on the nipple lightly, swirling my tongue around it. I moved my hand to it and began to massage and knead it.

In all honestly, I had no idea what I was doing or what I should be doing, but I knew I must have done something right when she gasped out, "God, Edward." Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed in pleasure.

I continued my relentless torment on her breasts and she ground her body harder into mine. _Control, control, control_, I chanted to myself mentally.

Bella caught my hands with hers and gently lowered them to my sides again. "This was supposed to be about you," she panted softly. She brushed a hand over my forehead, moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"What ever happened to equality?" I couldn't help but smirking at the slightly shocked expression that danced over her face. She quickly regained composure.

"If I recall correctly, dear Edward," Bella began, walking her fingers down my chest, "you're the one who wanted nothing to do with this. Because it seems..." she paused, resting her hand at the button of my jeans, "...that you're rather hell bent on protecting our collective virtue." Here she brushed her hand between my thighs and I shuddered again.

I tried to calm myself. "We should stop. Right now." My eyes burned into hers.

"Well, it's up to you. I did say that we would stop if you wanted to." Bella smirked, mimicking my expression from earlier. Very slowly, she undid the button on my jeans and unzipped the zipper.

Our gazes locked.

"Your eyes are very dark right now," Bella whispered. I reached up and caressed her cheek.

"It's not because I'm thirsty. It's because I'm so...aroused." I hesitated. "I don't _want _to stop, Bella. But you really underestimate my control. And I..." I swallowed hard, feeling the butterflies again. "I'm scared."

Bella smiled warmly, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Me, too. I have no idea what I'm doing, Edward. We're exploring the unknown – we should be frightened." She lowered her mouth to mine and we kissed passionately.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured, and her hands were at my waist again. She positioned herself at my side and tugged at both my jeans and boxers and I lifted my hips so she could pull them off. I heard them fall to the floor with a soft _whoosh_.

For the first time in a long time, I felt extremely vulnerable – but then her hand trailed gently down from my chest to my stomach, resting on the auburn hair that went still further down. She brushed her hands over my hips and they jumped to my thighs, slowly crawling upwards.

My breath caught in my throat as her hand softly touched my length, and automatically, my hips jerked upwards and I moaned softly.

Obviously encouraged by my reaction, Bella carefully wrapped her hand around me and very slowly started moving it up and down. I felt my brain shut down as I thrust again, unimaginable pleasure touching every one of my bones, muscles and nerves. "U-uh," was all I could choke out.

She increased the pressure and pace and I felt the coil in my stomach tightening, a white-hot ball of bliss, seeking release. I knew that I was close...but she suddenly stopped, her hands stilling on me. I let out a low hiss of frustration and opened my eyes, looking at her.

"Why did you stop?" I groaned quietly. My body was shaking slightly and my limbs felt like jelly.

Her hair was slightly damp as she shook it out of her eyes. "Edward," she said quietly, taking one of my hands and placing it on her belly, "touch me."

My eyes widened. "Are...are you sure?" I asked hesitating, still panting.

"Please," she whispered, her eyes darkening in lust.

I took control, then, flipping us over easily and swiftly, her body suddenly beneath mine. I felt my hand shake as I moved it down her stomach, touching her gently. With ease, then, I latched onto the waistband of both her shorts and panties, and peeled them away in one swift motion.

"Bella," I said in a hushed tone, "you are so beautiful." I kissed her and then, very shyly, brushed my hand over that most secret part of her.

She gasped at the sensation and threw her head back against the pillow. "Please, Edward," she begged again.

I began to slowly rub her, going in soothing circles...until she thrust against my hand. I grit my teeth and brushed my thumb over her, then, very carefully, began to push one of my fingers into her. I hesitated, not sure if it was right, but she gasped and thrust against me, pushing it in further.

"Edward, God," she moaned against me, threading her fingers through my hair and pulling slightly.

I added another finger, feeling her writhe against me. I kissed her neck and face, nuzzling against her as I began to thrust my fingers in and out of her. It was amazing – like her pleasure was mine, too. The sounds that she elicited were beautiful, gorgeous sounds of music to my ears.

I could tell that she was close, so I concentrated on getting her there – but then her hand reached between us and she began to stroke my length again.

The sensation was overwhelming as she once again, increased her pace. I matched her, driving my fingers in and out of her quickly, but carefully. I crushed my lips to hers, ravishing her mouth.

"Edward," Bella moaned against my mouth. "I'm so close..."

I feverishly worked her as she did the same to me. I sucked on her bottom lip, concentrating on not breaking her fragile body.

"A-ah," Bella cried out, and I felt her muscles clamp down around my fingers. Her body began to shake and her legs trembled as she pushed herself against me, causing the pleasure to explode around her. "Edward...!"

At almost the same time, I felt my stomach muscles contract. The tight coil that had been forming finally sprung loose, sending shockwaves of pure bliss throughout my body. I cried out her name, seeing nothing but white-hot pleasure dance behind my eyes. My body trembled and my hips jerked forward as I found my release. It was incredible and I had never felt anything like it before. I felt like I could sob from beauty of it, but of course, I couldn't.

Bella, on the other hand, had let a few salty tears cascade down her cheeks. "I love you, Edward. I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me down beside her, kissing my face.

I embraced her tightly. "I love you, too." I swept my fingers through her hair, caressing her cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Never," she whispered, kissing my nose. She stroked my skin, and it felt delicious. "See? It can't hurt to be a little adventurous from time to time. Maybe we could..."

"No, Bella," I chuckled softly. "We are still going to wait until after the wedding to _try_." I felt contentment roll through my body like waves gently lapping at the shore. The feel of her body against mine was all I needed right now.

She curled into me, her body flush and warm against the stone cold of my own. She didn't seem to be chilled in the least. At this moment, I felt positively human.

"I love you," she whispered again, closing her eyes and resting her chin against my chest.

I knew that when the time came, I could stay locked up in this sweet surrender with my Bella for all of eternity. So I closed my eyes, too, not sleeping – but dreaming.

_Fin_


End file.
